Cooking appliances are often equipped with a plurality of functions and can therefore be used in a very varied and flexible manner. Inter alia, various modes of operation may be provided in a cooking appliance or other additional functions are made possible in a cooking appliance.
For this purpose, it may be necessary to provide a plurality of technical components on the cooking appliance. However, the available space for installing fixed or removable components is limited in a cooking appliance.
There are particular requirements regarding the arrangement of technical components in particular in a cooking appliance which can be used in microwave operation, since it must always be ensured that no microwave radiation escapes from the cooking chamber.